Hands (InoSaku)
by Kay Ross
Summary: Ino doesn't understand why Sakura holds back and is determined to make her let go. / Semi-plotless sex. InoSaku / SakuIno, Yuri, R-M, Enjoy.


**Hi! Yeah, I needed to get this out of my system.**

 **Contains gay-ass lovin' sex. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

They say the first time was always the hardest.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Why do you hold back, Forehead?"

Ino looked up from underneath Sakura's body, teasing yet flustered. She was pushed down into the mattress—Sakura boxed her in, her eyes were dark and her chest was heaving. She was sweating despite being half-naked and the clench of her jaw gave away her crumbling sense of self-control. Ino licked her lips and brought a palm to Sakura's cheek.

Sakura had no response but she was burning up. She _wanted_ Ino.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." The blonde carefully traced Sakura's tense jaw. The medic's breath hitched. It wasn't the first time Ino reassured her of this fact, yet they would find themselves in between the sheets over and over again, pawing at each other's skin and writhing for more friction.

But Sakura held back every time.

"It's not that I don't want to." Sakura's voice sounded small— _unsure._ The moonlight that spilled in through the window softened her features. Ino _adored_ her. "You have no idea how much I—I _want_ you."

"So, what's stopping you?" Ino punctuated with a kiss on her lips, moving to the side to brush her lips along Sakura's jaw and nip at her earlobe. She buried her fingers into pink locks damp with sweat.

"Because it _scares_ me, Ino."

Ino almost smirked.

"Just _how much_ I do." Sakura's voice was low, and Ino couldn't help but pull her head down and catch her in a lip-lock.

The blonde's hips rolled forward against Sakura's, and the latter gasped—she had one hand gripping the bedpost and Ino was sure she heard something wooden _crack._ She looked up into the green eyes of her lover—and her best friend. In between the bitchy arguments and competitive banter, not a single soul in Konoha would deny that these two loved the other selflessly. Ino trusted Sakura; Sakura didn't trust herself.

"It'll be okay," Ino cooed, daring to push Sakura onwards. She wanted this just as much, after all. It wasn't just about the sex—it was something much more intimate.

"Do you have any idea how you make me feel?" Sakura panted, eyes intense and dilated. She pushed herself back up, spreading her palm on the planes of Ino's stomach. Her pink, medium-length hair fell forward in an uncharacteristic mess. Sakura's hand inched upward, slowly, to Ino's sternum and in-between her breasts.

"Show me?"

"I might _break_ you."

"I trust you."

"These… hands have broken more bones and boulders than I can live with."

"These hands," Ino leaned up, covering the hand on her chest with her own. "have probably healed a thousand more."

Sakura smiled a little. "You're surprisingly poetic when we aren't biting each other's head off."

"You're surprisingly attractive when you're straddling me, hot and bothered." Ino smirked.

"Must you always ruin the moment, Ino-pig?" Sakura rolled her eyes, and Ino was glad she was able to put her at ease. The pink-haired kunoichi dove in for a kiss; it was gentle and calculated. Ino was in no mood for gentleness—she bit her lip and pulled Sakura's body down and against her own.

" _Ino_." Her voice was a quivering warning.

"I don't see the problem," Ino threw her head back because apparently, Sakura couldn't resist sucking on the soft skin of her neck.

"I might—"

Ino pushed her back up, looking her straight in the eyes. "You won't." She lead Sakura's hand to her breast, and was delighted to feel her cup its fullness.

"You don't get it—" Sakura growled, self-control waning. She ground her hips against Ino, and to the blonde's surprise Sakura caught her wrist in an iron-grip and pinned it down beside her head.

Ino pulled Sakura down with her free arm and licked up and into her ear. " _Come on._ " She snaked a hand to Sakura's back, slipping into the loose cloth of her shirt, and raked her nails downwards. She felt goosebumps rise at her finger tips. " _Sakura._ " Ino bent her knee, pushing her thigh against Sakura's already-rolling hips. Startled by the pressure, Sakura's eyes fell shut and her thumb began to brush against Ino's nipple. The blonde let out a deliciously dirty moan.

"Don't you want to make love to me?" Ino purred, knowing she almost had her.

"No," Sakura was tense and her voice was husky, "I want to _fuck_ you."

 _Oh._ The air left Ino's lungs and she found herself getting more turned on than she expected. Suddenly, the weight pressing her down was gone and two arms lifted her by the waist. She found herself straddling Sakura instead. Ino felt herself throbbing in between her legs—she was probably wetter than she had ever been before. Biting her lip, she sensually ground herself on Sakura, enjoying the way the latter's hands had come up to play with her breasts again.

Sakura watched Ino. The blonde momentarily stopped grinding against her and had swung her legs around, if only to pull her underwear off, and climbed up back onto Sakura. Ino was completely naked, and good lord she was _gorgeous._ Sakura sat up, allowing Ino to wrap her legs around her torso, and slipped her dexterous hand down her abdomen, lower to just above the blonde's entrance.

"Do it." Ino commanded. " _Do me._ "

Sakura spread Ino open and slipped one, tentative finger in.

" _F—fuck._ "

"You're so wet," The medic panted. She thrust her finger once, twice, slowly bringing another finger in on the third time. Ino arched her back—that seemed to hit the spot. Sakura quickened her pace, thrusting in and out, her own hips bucking forward of their own accord and increasing the friction between their bodies. Ino caught her lips in a heated mess of tongues and teeth. Their chests had pressed up together, nipples hard and sensitive. Sakura pulled back to catch one of Ino's with her mouth.

"Oh _god._ " Ino groaned, rolling her hips harder and faster. Sakura had curled her fingers on instinct and that just _fucking did it._ "Ah— _Sakura_!"

"Ride me harder," Sakura was surprised by her own boldness, but everything else was irrelevant at that very moment: she needed to make Ino cum. Ino complied, moving as smoothly and as hard she could, bucking her hips against Sakura's hand, clutching onto the medic's shoulders for support. Sakura decided to quicken and strengthen her thrusts, her entire hand moving now, her tongue working its way up Ino's neck before she bit on her earlobe. "Cum for me?" She tried her hand at dirty talk. "Give me something to think about when I need to get myself off."

Ino felt herself flush at the neck and chest. She didn't think Sakura could say something so filthy. The dirty talk, the sex, the thrill of having one another for the first time—it drove her over edge and into ecstasy. Ino came _, hard_ , and Sakura could feel the contraction of her walls and the wetness pooling around her hand and crotch.

"Oh my _god_. I love you." Ino panted, setting her forehead on Sakura's while she struggled to collect herself. Her hand kept Sakura's inside her, she was still recovering from the orgasm and she enjoyed the fullness. Sakura's free hand found its way to Ino's cheek, and she kissed her sweetly, lovingly. "How are you this good? Is this what you meant by not wanting to _break_ me?"

Sakura shook her head, setting it down on Ino's shoulder. She was smiling softly. "I love you, too."

Ino kissed her temple and sighed when she felt fingers slowly slide outside of herself. She took a moment to asses her lover: she was a mess and was probably just as worked up as Ino was. She smiled.

"That was amazing," Ino said with a kiss. "Look at me. I'm okay, aren't I?"

Sakura nodded, blushing fiercely. "That was… really enjoyable."

"See, Forehead? Not so bad." Ino smiled, teasing her a little. She ran her fingertips along the exposed skin at Sakura's collar. Pausing, Ino pulled the other woman's shirt up—why was she still wearing that, anyway?

Sakura became hyper-aware of the fact that something hot and wet between her legs desperately needed attention. She swallowed when Ino pushed her down the mattress and began to kiss downwards.

"Your turn."

* * *

 **This was supposed to have some kind of 'Sakura conquering her fear of hurting people w/ her strength' realization story but honestly, I just wanted to write them having sex. So that's exactly what happened. I hope I did well enough to keep them in-character, and do leave a review about what you may have liked or disliked about it.  
**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **-KR**


End file.
